


What Kylo Learns

by Asher_Ephraim



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Past Child Abuse, Podfic Available, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romantic offers of murder, Scars, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim
Summary: An angsty little thing I threw together a while ago and then mostly forgot.After all he learns about Hux, Kylo wonders how the general keeps it together.





	What Kylo Learns

Two months into his assignment to the _Finalizer_, Kylo accepts Hux’s invitation to drinks in his quarters and thirty minutes later, he learns that the general gives the sort of blowjob that makes a man feel like a god.

A week later, he discovers that Hux despises condoms, and is more than happy to oblige him with his bare dick. The general isn’t too keen on painstaking preparation, either. Instead he demands that Kylo “just ram it up my arse” and again, who is the knight to argue with such clear requests?

Five months after that, he learns that Hux tops like he delivers his speeches: precisely and brutally. He snaps his hips forward like he’s making a well-reasoned argument. Kylo provides no resistance.

Kylo learns that he isn’t the only man Hux is seeing for gratification, but the general assures him that all his partners have something special to offer. He doesn’t go into details, but Kylo longs to hear them. He has guessed for some time now that Hux at least occasionally bangs that young lieutenant of his. Mitaka.

He catches them at it one afternoon, bursting into Hux’s office to find the lieutenant bent over the desk with the general rutting into him. Both officers are still in uniform, only minimally disrobed.

Mitaka’s eyes lock onto the visor of Kylo’s helmet—a challenge? An invitation?

Whatever it is, the knight sees himself out.

Kylo learns that Hux sleeps on his side, curled in on himself, arms crossed with hands gripping his shoulders, knees drawn up to his chest. Like he’s trying to protect himself.

Kylo wonders who taught him this. He has a few suspicions.

From his viewpoint, Kylo can see the criss-crossing patternless marks of old scars over Hux’s back. His own chest hurts; he wants to ask who did it. He wants to know if the perpetrator—or perpetrators—are still alive. Then offer to fix that for him.

He wants to fix Hux, whatever is broken in him. But Kylo doesn’t have the tools to even put himself back together. All told, the public-facing version of Hux is the more stable of the two men.

_—Was it your father, _he nearly asks. He swallows the question whole, lets Hux sleep—albeit fitfully, interspersed with a few shuddering whimpers.

At least he can sneak a few soft touches during this time. Hux doesn’t let Kylo hold him when he’s conscious, but after he dozes off, these tentative caresses seem to soothe him.

_Take your comfort where you can,_ he’d like to advise. _There’s precious little of it in this galaxy._

(His suspicions turn out to be correct, each one.)

Weeks later, he dares trace one of the lines when they’re lying together afterward. And it’s Hux who speaks first.

“Brendol—” he begins, pauses, starts again. “Brendol Hux had a particular sense of correctness and how to instill it.”

“Was he the only one?” Kylo asks. Meaning, _the only one who hurt you_.

“No. Just the first.” Hux doesn’t elaborate, simply rolls over to reach for his cigarras and sparker. He offers one to Kylo, the way he always does, and Kylo declines, as he always does. It’s a ritual.

_—Who else who else hurt you let me hurt them for you, let me seek revenge on your behalf—_

A headmaster at Arkanis Prep.

An older boy who called himself Hux’s boyfriend.

A superior officer who called himself Hux’s lover.

_—Tell me their names and I will destroy them, I’ll help correct this imbalance._

Hux laughs, calls him a helpless romantic.

Soon enough, Kylo learns that those three men are all dead, that Hux either ordered their killings or pulled the trigger or sunk the blade himself. But he still sleeps like a wounded child at thirty five.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] What Kylo Learns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476275) by [Orson_Bennett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett)


End file.
